Secangkir kopi merah muda
by LovelyMina
Summary: Pertemuan, Secangkir kopi dan merah muda/Ya,Kau terlalu takut untuk mengucapkan hal tersebut, payah!/Lihat saja nanti Teme, dompetmu akan tipis!/AU/One Shoot/


Secangkir kopi merah muda

.

.

.

.

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto

By: LovelyMina

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sepi dan hangat, itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang sedang duduk menikmati secangkir kopi dan laptop yang menyala ia kini tengah mengerjakan skripsi yang harus diserahkan kepada sang dosen beberapa hari lagi.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" suara lembut khas seorang gadis masuk kedalam indra pendengaran pemuda tersebut, ia mendongak dan terlihatlah seorang gadis membawa beberapa buku yang sedang menatapnya menunggu jawaban dari dirinya dia mengangguk singkat, gadis tersebut tersenyum sumringan dan segera duduk di hadapan pemuda tersebut "Maaf mengganggumu tapi semua bangku penuh jadi terima kasih," ucap gadis tersenyum manis yang ditanggapi 'hn' khas pemuda tersebut

Seorang pelayan café tersebut datang dan menanyakan pesanan sang gadis yang baru saja duduk "Tunggu sebentar," ucap sang pelayan saat telah mencacat pesanan si gadis berambut merah muda tersebut "Kau temanya Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto bukan?" Tanya Sang gadis yang sepertinya tersadar akan sesuatu hal "Hn, Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Sasuke sambil menyesap kopi miliknya "Ah namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura senang berkenalan denganmu." gadis berambut merah muda tersebut kembali menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang tak dapat Sasuke artikan

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keduanya sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing, Sasuke yang sibuk mengetik sedang Sakura membaca, terlihat sekali Sakura agak sedikit terganggu dengan suara_ handphone _yang sejak tadi berbunyi "Hallo," panggil sang gadis merah muda sambil menutup bukunya berusaha focus dengan sang penelfon di ujung sana "Ah benarkah? Baik aku kesana," ucap Sakura segera membereskan semua dengan tergesa-gesa "Aku duluan, permisi Uchiha-san," ucap Sakura segera pergi, Sasuke mengangguk tidak peduli, wajar saja mereka baru saja saling kenal belum ada satu hari lagipula Sasuke sedang sibuk menyusun skripsi.

"Hallo Sasu!" terdengar suara pria dari ujung telfon yang memanggil Sasuke "Ada apa Niisan?" Tanya Sasuke membalas panggilan dari Itachi Uchiha sang kakak satu-satunya

"Hari ini tolong gantikan aku sebentar aku harus pergi membantu Kaasan, meeting jam 8 malam di kantor, Shion akan memberitaumu rinciannya" ucap Itachi lalu memutuskan telfon, Sasuke menghela pelan ia sangat ini sedang sibuk ditambah beberapa perkerjaan mendadak yang diberikan kepadanya, dengan segera ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk membereskan semua benda yang ia bawa, saat hendak pergi ia melihat sebuah surat, sebuah surat beralamatkan sebuah apartemen dengan segera Sasuke mengambilnya menaruhnya di kantung jaketnya dan segera pergi menuju kampus.

"Hey Teme kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto melihat temanya sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di taman kampus "Dobe!" panggil Sasuke pelan sontak membuat Naruto menoleh dengan wajah penasaran "Kau kenal dengan namanya Haruno Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke cepat membuat beberapa kali Naruto mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya, seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang hampir seumur hidupnya tidak pernah bertanya mengenai lawan jenisnya kini bertanya ini seperti sebuah keajaiban bagi Naruto, karna Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukan ketertarikannya dengan yang namanya wanita membuat Naruto dan Itachi agak sangsi.

"Tau kenapa memangnya? Kau suka dengan Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada gombal, Sasuke menghela nafas 'Ini pasti tidak akan mudah' pikir pemuda tersebut "Tidak, tapi bisakah kau berikan ini untuknya, kemarin terjatuh," ucap Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan selembar surat Naruto kembali nyengir "Tidak bisa Teme," ucap Naruto cepat diikuti dengan sebuah tatapan tajam khas Sasuke Uchiha "Bukan apa-apa Teme, hanya saja aku sibuk dan jarang bertemu denganya, lagipula dia berbeda fakultas dengan kita," ucap Naruto, membuat kening Sasuke berkerut "Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Dia juga satu kampus disini, Sakura-chan anak fakultas kedokteran," ucap Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk tempat itu cukup jauh sekali "Sudahlah nanti kau juga bertemu denganya, biasanya Sakura-chan sering datang ke kampus kok," ucap Naruto, Sasuke mengangguk "Aku pergi dulu Teme mau kencan dengan Hinata-chan Jaa Teme," ucap Naruto sambil berlari menuju parkiran tempat kekasihnya menunggu dirinya.

Dan benar saja saat Naruto sampai di parkiran terlihat seorang gadis berambut biru tua dengan mata lavender sudah menunggunya

"Hay Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto, Hinata mengangguk dan Naruto segera pergi kencan dengan ringan tanpa memikirkan kebingungan Sasuke "Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto, dengan muka merona Hinata menjawab tempat kencan dirinya dengan Naruto.

"Baik sampai disini dulu pertemuan kita," tutup Sasuke segera membereskan semua berkas miliknya yang sedikit tercecer di meja ia menghela nafas segera berjalan menuju mobilnya yang berada di parkiran, malam yang sepi dan cukup dingin membuat Uchiha Sasuke mempercepat laju mobilnya hingga ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tadi siang bertemu denganya, namun gadis tersebut tidak sendiri melainkan dihadang oleh sekelompok preman yang sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan setengah sadar

"Uchiha-san!" ucap Sakura terperanjat melihat Sasuke memukul salah satu preman tersebut dengan segera para preman tersebut jatuh tersungkur dengan memar di salah satu bagian tubuh mereka, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura menuju mobilnya

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Sasuke, kedua matanya masih focus menatap jalanan "2 blok dari sini, apartement bertingkat," ucap Sakura singkat Sasuke mengangguk, mobil Sasuke berhenti tepat di tempat yang dimaksud oleh Sakura "Terima kasih Uchiha-san, aku pergi dulu," ucap Sakura membungkuk segera berlari menuju apartement yang berada di lantai 2

Sesaat Sasuke diam ia merasa telah melupakan sesuatu dan benar saja ia berdecih pelan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya sebuah surat beralamatkan kepada si gadis merah muda tidak mungkin Sasuke berlari menuju apartement gadis itu ini sudah malam besok pasti bisa, ia merasa agak terbebani dan merasa agak repot karna ini bukan urusan nya tapi jika tidak dikembalikan rasa bersalah itu pasti muncul.

Suara sendok beradu dengan cangkir terdengar di sudut café, seorang pemuda yang entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini suka duduk di salah satu bangku café menikmati setiap alunan music jazz yang selalu di putar oleh sang pemilik café setiap saat namun yang berbeda ia kini sedang tidak membawa laptop berbeda dengan kemarin, matanya juga sedang kurang focus ia hanya menatap sesuatu di hadapanya entah apa itu sedang pikiranya masih terbayang-bayang dengan kejadian semalam dimana ia pulang lalu melihat seorang gadis yang baru saja dikenalkan kemarin siang.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto dengan suara nyaring membuyarkan segala baying-bayang yang sedang Sasuke nikmati saat ini, "Apa Dobe?!" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sengit jelas sekali bahwa Naruto baru saja merusak suasana yang susah payah ia bangun saat ini

"Kok malah ada apa? Untuk apa memintaku kemari?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada protes seraya mengembungkan kedua pipinya karna kesal yang ada di dalam benaknya saat ini seharusnya ia sudah berada di salah satu kedai makanan, bersama pacar tercintanya Hyuuga Hinata dan saling suap-suapan sungguh Naruto selalu ingin menghabiskan waktu makan siang berdua bersama Hinata.

"Bisa kau bantu aku sebentar?" Tanya Sasuke sebuah semburat merah terlihat di pipi putih miliknya langsung saja seringai milik Naruto terlihat "Tinggal katakan dan jadi!" ucap Naruto sambil menjentikan jarinya "Kau tau dimana Haruno berada?" Tanya Sasuke, seringai Naruto tidaklah menghilang malah semakin besar rasa-rasanya ingin Naruto cepat-cepat membuat sahabatnya tersebut punya pacar mengingat ketidaktertarikan Sasuke terhadap lawan jenisnya.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap Naruto dengan gesit meraih _handphone_ dan berkutat sebentar "Dapat!" gumam Naruto dengan senang "Sakura-chan ada di bangku taman dekat dengan danau," ucap Naruto Sasuke mengangguk "Butuh tumpangan Teme?" Tanya Naruto dengan cengiran 5 jari seperti biasanya, Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya karna curiga "Tenang saja Teme, Sakura-chan bersama Hinata-chan, mereka berdua teman," ucap Naruto, membuat Sasuke ingin sekali membogem anak dari Minato dan Kushina Uzumaki

'Jika tau kalau Hinata teman Sakura, aku takkan mau repot-repot seperti ini, tapi sudah terlanjur,' pikir Sasuke lalu menghela nafas

"Ayo cepat Teme!" teriak Naruto yang ternyata sudah berada di mobil membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal segera pergi menuju mobil Naruto dengan agak terpaksa karna mobilnya sedang dibawa oleh Itachi-nii

Café tersebut tidak terlalu jauh dengan taman yang dimaksud oleh Naruto, dengan segera Hinata dan Sakura menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke yang baru saja turun dari mobil milik Naruto "Nah kami pergi dulu Sakura-chan," ucap Hinata dengan lembut sedang "Aku titip Sakura-chan kepadamu Teme, awas jika kau menyakitinya!" ucap Naruto dengan nada mengancam Hinata memerah sedang Sakura tertawa mendengar hal tersebut sedang Sasuke ia malah membuang muka

Selepas kepergian Hinata dan Naruto, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang diam tidak bergeming "um, Uchiha-san tadi Hinata bilang kau mencariku, apa itu benar?" Tanya Sakura sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya dalam hati Sasuke merutuki Hinata yang pasti disuruh oleh pacar rese nya itu si Uzumaki Naruto

"Ada yang ingin kubicaran sedikit denganmu," ucap Sasuke pelan, Sakura mengangguk dan mengajak Sasuke untuk duduk di salah satu bangku disana, bangku yang menghadap kearah sebuah danau besar "Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura, bukanya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke malah mengeluarkan surat yang dari kemarin mengganggu pikirannya

"Kemarin siang, saat kau terburu-buru ini tertinggal di bangku," ucap Sasuke singkat dengan muka berbinar-binar Sakura mengambil surat tersebut "Terima kasih Uchiha-san," ucap Sakura "Sasuke," balas Sasuke dengan singkat namun Sakura tetap mengerti dan mengangguk "Sasuke-san," ucap Sakura segera membuka surat tersebut "Ini dari orang tuaku, kemarin sore aku kembali ke kedai itu namun tidak ketemu, oh ya kemarin malam kenapa tidak kau kasih saja?" Tanya Sakura heran "Lupa" satu kata yang membuat Sasuke merona karna malu sedang Sakura tertawa "Ternyata seorang Uchiha bisa lupa, mendengar cerita dari Hinata dan Naruto kau itu orangnya cukup prefeksionis," ucap Sakura lalu melanjutkan baca surat.

Tiba-tiba Sakura memegang perutnya "Hey kau sudah makan siang belum?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk singkat jika secangkir kopi bisa dikategorikan sebagai makan siang "Belum," jawab Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura yang masih memegangi perutnya

"Ayo kita cari makan, perutku perih sekali rasanya," ucap Sakura sambil menaruh surat tersebut di tas, "Menurutmu kita sebaiknya makan siang dimana?" Tanya Sakura sambil memilih-milih teman makan, bukannya menjawab malah Sasuke menarik Sakura menuju sebuah kedai "Yakiniku 2 dengan ocha," ucap Sasuke singkat langsung saja sang pelayan membawa pesanan yang diminta

"Kau ini, bukannya menjawab malah menarik ku dasar," ucap Sakura langsung saja makan yakiniku hingga habis "Kau seperti tau seperti apa diriku, nona," ucap Sasuke disela-sela suapannya Sakura tertawa sebentar"Tentu saja aku tau, Naruto dan Hinata suka sekali bercerita mengenaimu," ucap Sakura sambil mengingat-ngingat apa saja yang telah diceritakan kepadanya mengenai pemuda yang ada di hadapanya ini

"Apa yang diceritakan oleh Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke menekankan kata 'dobe' mengingat mulut Naruto yang susah untuk dikontrol seperti pacar sahabatnya Sai Yamanaka Ino, "Wah kalau itu aku tidak bisa cerita Naruto selalu bilang 'Jangan bilang-bilang jika aku suka cerita teme ya Sakura-chan' ucapnya" ucap Sakura sambil kembali menyumpit makan siang miliknya

"Apa masih perih?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk pelan "Walaupun makan tepat waktu juga pasti selalu sakit," ucap Sakura "Aku mau pulang, rumahmu searah?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk, tanpa basa-basi keduanya segera menaiki bus yang sama sepertinya mereka akan pulang bersama "Nah aku duluan Sasuke-san," ucap Sakura saat sudah sampai di dekat apartement bertingkat seperti kemarin "Jangan pakai san," ucap Sasuke singkat Sakura mengangguk.

Sudah seminggu lebih beberapa hari ini setiap kali akan makan siang Sasuke selalu melihat Sakura dan tanpa sadar jika tidak dirinya yang menawari makan siang bersama pasti gadis tersebut, "Besok malam akan ada festival di taman," cerita Sakura saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di kedai ramen Ichikaru, walaupun Sasuke jarang menanggapi celotehan Sakura tapi Sakura tau bahwa Sasuke mendengarkan celotehanya "Kau sibuk tidak besok malam?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke mendongak "Sepertinya tidak, kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil kembali memakan ramen miliknya "Bisakah kau temani aku besok malam di festival itu? Aku ingin kesana, tapi tidak ada teman," ucap Sakura "Hinata, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya "Mereka pasti pergi berdua, nanti aku dikira pengganggu lagi," ucap Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk membuat Sakura tersenyum girang melihatnya "Kita ketemu dimana?" Tanya Sakura "Di halte bus dekat taman," ucap Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk paham

Mereka berpisah di apartemen Sakura tapi kali ini Sasuke membawa mobil miliknya sendiri ia sekalian mengantar Sakura pulang, "Sampai besok malam," ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tanganya melihat Sasuke pergi, dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura, keesokan harinya mereka tidak bertemu padahal hampir setiap jam makan siang mereka bertemu, Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing walaupun dalam hati ia merasa ada yang berbeda, rindu mungkin saja.

Malam hari yang cerah bulan dan bintang tampak di langit malam membuat festival malam ini semakin indah, Sesuai dengan janjinya dengan Sasuke, Sakura akan menunggu di halte bus tepat di samping pintu masuk festival, ia tadi sempat dipaksa untuk bersama Hinata dan Naruto tapi tidak berhasil "Kau datang tidak?" Tanya Sakura entah kepada siapa, jujur malam mulai larut banyak orang yang sudah mau pulang dan festival namun Sasuke juga belum datang.

"Akh!" suara rintian seseorang membuat Sakura kaget melihat seorang wanita paruh baya terjatuh dan barangnya berserakan di tanah "Terima kasih," kata wanita tersebut sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu "Ambilah sebagai ucapan terima kasih, jangan menunggu seseorang lebih lama karna hujan akan turun sebentar lagi" ucap Wanita tersebut lalu segera pergi, Sakura tertegun mendengarnya ia kembali duduk di halte berharap Sasuke ingat janjinya dan mau datang sekarang namun nampaknya itu tidak terjadi.

Suara bus berhenti di halte tempat dimana Sakura menunggu, tanpa berpikir 2 kali Sakura segera melangkah masuk tujuanya satu 'Pulang'

Bus yang dinaiki oleh Sakura bisa dibilang lenggang, ia melihat ke langit dan tidak menemukan bulan maupun bintang itu pertanda akan turun hujan dan benar saja suara bak air tumpah terdengar, hujan mengguyur kota Konoha, tak ingin memikirkan apa-apa saat ini ia mengalihkan pandanganya ke luar jendela bersamaan dengan berhentinya bus di salah satu halte, mata Sakura membulat tidak percaya melihat sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggunya, Sasuke berlari-lari kecil bersama seorang wanita Sasuke menutupu tubuh wanita tersebut dengan jaket dan membantunya masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi jauh.

Sudah berapa kali Sakura memikirkan pemuda tersebut, pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi kesendirianya berawal dari sebuah pertemuan singkat sampai pertemuan sering yang tak terduga-duga oleh mereka berdua, ia memandang kearah kotak kayu kecil yang diberikan oleh wanita yang ia bantu di tanganya, sebutir air mata keluar langsung dihapus kasar oleh Sakura sendiri.

Bus berhenti dengan segera Sakura turun dan berlari menuju apartementnya tidak peduli tubuhnya basah kuyup dan besok ia akan demam atau pun tidak, ia tidak peduli yang pasti saat ini ia senang hujan turun sebab untuk menyamarkan matanya yang agak berair.

Uap panas menyeruak dari secangkir kopi yang berada di café milik salahh seorang pengunjung kali ini , Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memesan apapun, semalam ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang menghatui dirinya hingga terbawa mimpi dan hingga sekarang ia masih kepikiran.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto sambil duduk di hadapan pemuda Uchiha yang satu ini, seperti seorang pelayan datang membawa sebuah buku kecil, setangkai pensil dan sebuah kertas menu "Silahkan memesan tuan," ucapnya ramah, Naruto tersenyum lalu mengamati sebentar "Cappuccino satu dan Teme kau mau apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandangi sahabatnya sedari kecil "Hoi Teme! Kau mau kopi apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi "Merah muda," ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar ia melihat sosok yang dari kemarin ada dipikiranya 'Sakura' gadis itu baru saja lewat dari seberang jalan sana sambil menenteng sekantung plastic besar, terlihat ia habis belanja, tidak sadar ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto tercenga heran ia menatap sang pelayan yang tak kalah kaget

"Eh etto, apa ada kopi merah muda?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada terbata-bata karna tidak percaya, sebenarnya Naruto tau kopi yang biasanya Sasuke pesan tapi menghormati sahabatnya ia bertanya dan jawabanya ternyata sangat 'wah' sekali

"Jika yang tuan maksud merah muda itu strawberry, adanya Milkshake strawberry," ucap Pelayan tersebut, "Buatkan saja pesananku, yang tadi tidak usah dipikirkan dia sedang galau," ucap Naruto dengan cuek lalu mengambil _handphone_ miliknya.

Di tempat lain "Sudahlah Sakura-chan!" ucap Hinata dengan tegas sambil menutup buku milik sahabatnya, saat ini Hinata sedang berkunjung di apartement milik sahabatnya yaitu Sakura, "Cepat kembali ke kasur! Dan minum obatnya, kenapa kau pergi ke supermarket, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata tidak habis pikir, Sakura demam dan pingsan di depan apartemenya untung saja Hinata menemukan dirinya yang sudah lelah

"Bahan makanan habis," ucap Sakura singkat, dengan segera ia merangkak dan langsung menjatun dirinya di kasur, Hinata memutar bola matanya "Kau terlalu memaksakan diiri Sakura-chan." Hinata mulai mengompres Sakura dengan handuk yang basah "Dan menghancurkan makan siang romantismu dengan Naruto, maaf aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil melihat muka Hinata merona merah

Saat Sakura sudah tertidur Hinata baru pulang menuju rumahnya di jemput oleh Naruto "Sakura-chan tidak mungkin bisa sakit begitu saja," ucap Naruto heran Hinata mengangguk namun "Kecuali jika semalam ia hujan-hujanan sehabis pulang dari festival mungkin," ucap Hinata mengeluarkan pendapat, Naruto mengangguk,

Sakura menggeliat sebentar dan membuka matanya rasa pusing masih terasa namun ia masih bisa untuk bangun diraihnya _handphone_ miliknya yang berbunyi

"Moshi-moshi, ah Shizune sensei ada apa?" Tanya Sakura "Oh baik, 15 menit," ucap Sakura segera meloncat bangun menyambar jaket, tas dan sebuah buku tebal, langsung memakai sepatu dan berlari menuju halte bus, entah kenapa rasanya ia begitu beruntung sebab tak sampai 5 menit bus datang, rasa pusing terasa namun tertutupi dengan rasa buru-buru yang saat ini melandanya dosennya Shizune akan pergi mendadak ke otot selama satu minggu, jadi kesempatan untuk mengumpulkan skripsi hanya tinggal hari ini.

"Hosh, maaf aku terlambat sensei, hosh," ucap Sakura sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersegal-segal karna berlari saat turun dari bus "Justru aku yang minta maaf, karna membuatmu terburu-buru, aku harus ke oto selama satu minggu dan aku ingat kau sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas," ucap Shizune, Sakura mengangguk senang rasanya saat guru kita ingat mengenai kita.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kedai ramen Ichikaru dan langsung memesan, saat sedang menikmati ramen yang panas ia langsung menghentikan makan melihat seorang pemuda duduk di hadapanya "Sakura," panggil Sasuke, Sakura membuang muka tanpa basa-basi ia segera menyambar tas dan keluar diikuti dengan teriakan Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura! Sakura!" panggil Sasuke, Sakura berhenti melangkah pertama Sasuke merasa Sakura akan mau mendengar penjelaskan dari dirinya namun "Jangan pernah menyebut nama kecilku, Uchiha!" ucap Sakura segera pergi kembali berlari menuju apartement.

Sasuke mengejarnya dan berhasil memeluk Sakura dari belakang"Kita bicara baik-baik di café,"ucap Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk dan Sasuke melepaskan pelukanya namun sebagai gantinya ia memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura, mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah café, café yang bercat coklat lembut dengan beberapa orname bunga Sakura dan sebagainya seperti biasa café ini memutar beberapa lagu jazz ataupu klasik yang tidak mengganggu para pengunjung yang datang ke café mereka ini.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sakura matanya memperhatikan kearah jendela "Maaf," ucap Sasuke singkat, Sakura mengangguk "Lagipula aku bukan siapa-siapa kau, aku tidak ada alasan untuk marah," ucap Sakura "Tentu saja ada, aku telah berjanji kepadamu, dan aku tidak menepatinya," ucap Sasuke cepat "Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya," ucap Sasuke "Kalau begitu cepat jelaskan," ucap Sakura sambil mencoba merilekskan dirinya

"Kemarin aku meeting dengan klien…" ucapan Sasuke dipotong "Aku melihatmu saat hujan bersama seorang gadis," ucap Sakura ia menundukan kepalanya, seolah-olah tidak ingin mata _onyx_ tersebut melihat betapa sedihnya _emerland_ yang sudah begitu mempercayainya sekarang begitu rapuh

"Dia sekertaris kakak ku, dan dia membantu ku setiap aku menggantikan kakaku meeting," jelas Sasuke lalu menarik nafas "Menurutku itu tidak berpengaruh apapun mengenai kau melupakan janji kita," ucap Sakura, mereka baru kenal belum ada genap 2 minggu mereka saling mengenal tapi Sakura begitu percaya terhadap Sasuke.

"Aku harus mengantarnya sebentar karna saat meeting selesai hujan deras," jelas Sasuke lagi "Tidak perlu kau jelaskan lagi," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis, Sasuke mengangguk mengerti bahwa Sakura telah memaafkanya "Jadi boleh ku panggil Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk "Tapi jangan tambahkan chan, sebab rasanya aneh mendengamu memanggilku seperti itu," ucap Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk.

"Panggil aku Sasuke-kun," ucap Sasuke cepat wajahnya sedikit merona segera ia palingkan, Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya ia mengangguk setuju.

Seorang pelayan membawa nampan berisikan 2 cangkir kopi "Silahkan pesananya," ucap sang pelayan menaruh kedua cangkir tersebut mereka berdua saling bertatapan heran "Maaf tapi kami belum memesan," ucap Sakura dengan kikuk, sang pelayan tersebut tersenyum penuh arti lalu menunjuk 2 orang yang berbeda warna rambut duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berada Hinata dan Naruto.

"Mereka meminta saya mengantarkan ini," ucap Sang pelayan lalu undur diri menuju ke balik _counter _, kopi yang ada di hadapan Sasuke adalah kopi hitam tanpa gula seperti biasa dan yang ada di hadapan Sakura adalah _white coffe_, sekilas dua cangkir kopi itu berbeda namun jika dilihat lebih lama akan ada sebuah kesamaan, sebuah bentuk hati kecil berwarna merah muda yang terbuat dari _pink_ _granule_ .

"Eh!" ucap Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan saat melihat apa yang ada di kopi mereka masing-masing

"Apa kau mau membantuku Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengarahkan pandanganya kepada Hinata dan Naruto yang pura-pura tidak melihat mereka berdua "Membantumu apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung "Kabulkan harapan mereka berdua," ucap Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman "Bagaimana caranya, sedang aku sendiri tidak tau apa yang mereka harapkan!" ucap Sakura dengan kesal lalu menyeruput sedikit kopi.

"Baca." Sasuke memperlihatkan sebuah isi pesan dari Naruto

_Pacaranlah dengan Teme Sakura-chan_

_Naruto & Hinata _

Sakura tersedak kecil membaca ia langsung mempeloloti keduanya yang sedang asyik suap-suapan dengan sangat romantic, Sakura menghela nafas lalu memandang Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman

"Jadi?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat kedua tanganya di dada, Sakura menyederkan tubuhnya di kursi menaikan sebelah alisnya "Ya,Kau terlalu takut untuk mengucapkan hal tersebut, payah!" ucap Sakura sambil menopang dagu dengan tanganya di meja, terlihat sebuah kedutan di pelipis si bungsu Uchiha kita ini "Apa maksudmu Saku?!" Tanya Sasuke dengan sengit "Kau tau maksudku Uchiha!," ucap Sakura masih menopang dagunya

Sasuke menarik nafas lalu membuangnya "Sakura Haruno maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Sasuke lalu langsung membuang mukanya takut tidak bisa menyamarkan rona merah yang ada di wajah rupawannya tersebut "Pfft," Sakura menahan tawa, Sasuke menatapnya bingung "Aku sudah menjawabnya…" ucapan Sakura terhenti

"Sasuke-kun," lanjut Sakura sambil menunjukan sebuah senyuman yang begitu manis kepada Sasuke Uchiha, mereka berdua merona malu.

Sementara itu di meja Hinata dan Naruto

"Sakura pasti menjahili si Teme, good job Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto sambil tertawa melihat sahabatnya merona merah dari kejahuan, sedang Hinata ia tertawa pelan 'Setidaknya Sakura dan Sasuke jadi punya pacar,' pikir sang putri sulung dari keluarga Hyuuga

"Um Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata, sontak seluruh perhatian Naruto tercurahkan kepada pacar tercintanya "Ya Hinata?" Tanya Naruto, "Kenapa harus ada bubuk pinknya?" Tanya Hinata, bukanya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata Naruto malah tertawa keras "Begini, waktu itu Sasuke ingin kopi merah muda, jadi sekalian saja aku kabulkan, walaupun bukan kopi merah muda setidaknya yang ada dihadapanya adalah merah muda," ucap Naruto, Hinata terkikik pelan mengerti maksud dari sang pacar.

Hinata dan Naruto kembali makan sambil bercanda riang sedang Sasuke ia mengobrol ringan dengan Sakura, Sasuke mengangkat tanganya seorang pelayan datang "Kedua kopi ini dibayar oleh si rambut pirang di sana, Uzumaki Naruto," ucap Sasuke, sang pelayan mengangguk mengerti dan pergi kembali ke tempat semula, Sasuke bangun diikuti dengan Sakura

"Kita mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura heran saat Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan kananya "Kencan," ucap Sasuke, semburat merah menghiasi wajah Sakura, Hinata melihat Sakura dan Sasuke pergi "Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata "Ya Hinata," balas Naruto "Sasuke dan Sakura-chan pergi," ucap Hinata kalem, sontak mata Naruto melotot seakan-akan mau keluar "Menyebalkan! Pasti tagihan mereka diberikan ke aku," ucap Naruto karna kesal "Toh Naruto-kun sendiri yang memesan minum untuk mereka berdua," ucap Hinata "Tapi Hinata-chan mereka kan baru jadian, PJ, PJ Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto seperti seorang anak meminta es krim kepada ibunya.

"Sudahlah nanti saja," ucap Hinata dengan sabar menenangkan Naruto "Lihat saja nanti Teme, dompetmu akan tipis!" ucap Naruto dengan mata berapi-api saking kesalnya.

Sementara itu Sasuke mengajak Sakura berjalan-jalan 'Kok rasanya akan ada hal buruk,' pikir Sasuke sambil memegang tengkuknya, namun 1 menit kemudian dia sudah asyik berjalan-jalan sambil mengobrol dengan Sakura hingga menjelang malam.

.

.

.

=SELESAI=

* * *

Note:

kritik,saran dan sebagainya diterima :)

.

Salam

.

LovelyMina


End file.
